casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Casshan Wiki:Manual of Style/Character Article
Character Articles Introduction *The first word of the article's title should be the article name, within the text should be in bold type. Following this their should be a small introductory paragraph providing a short summary of the article. *'Character Template': Following the introduction, the character template should be placed at the end of the paragraph. The infobox should be filled out with only canon confirmed information (unless the character is unnamed, in that case Unnamed Robot/Human should be placed. Unknown information (alias, voice actors, romaji, etc.) should be omitted. Article Body (Sections) A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. Each section should be put in "Heading 2" form and in this order:' ~''sections appears on all character articles are below''~ *'Physical Appearance': The character's detailed physical description. If the character is a robot, the paragraph should begin with "(Character Name) appears to be "a" instead of "is a", which would be the case for a human. Next the build should be stated, including the inferred height (tall, short), the tone (slim, muscular). Then the hair and eye color should be stated aswell as small details such as "short hair" and "souless black eyes". If the character is a Robot from Casshern Sins, it should be stated whether they are effected by the ruin, how bad and where visably. Lastly, what the character is wearing should be detailed. *'Personality': The character's personality traits. The opening sentence should begin with a very breif summary (e.g. " Jin is a light hearted, friendly and kind person who's sense of Justice makes him who he is"). The rest should break down, trait by trait the parts characters personality. *'History' (Depending on the anime, this can vary to saying Casshan or Casshern Sins): The character's detailed history in narative speak. This should be told topic by topic, through several paragraphs and in narrative speak to supply an interesting read for the article. Every two paragraphs or so an image should be added with a hidden message in the caption, representing the importance of that section in the history. *'Appearances': The list of the character's appearances in the anime, on a bulleted list headed depending on the episode number (e.g. 1. At the End of the World). ~''sections that may or may not appear, depending on the character are below''~ *'Powers and Abilities': Describe the character's powers and special abilities. The main aspect of the abilities should first be stated then other detailing factors should be bulleted underneath. ~''All aspects of abilities are listed below''~ All abilities should supply a detailed summary and are to be backed with referencable proof. (e.g. "He is regarded highly for being a strong fighter, able to convince an army of bandits to move on with just his reputation. He was even successfully able to hold back Casshern who is one of the strongest beings on the planet") Master Combatant: If the character displays incredible feats in combat. *'Enhanced Abilities (Strength, Agility, Speed, Stamina and Durability)': if the character displays supernatural abilities. Expert Combatant: If the character displays impressive feats in combat. *'High Abilities (Strength, Agility, Speed, Stamina and Durability)': If the character displays impressive fabilities. ~''All aspects of abilities are listed above''~ *'Equipment': Describe the character's equipment, gadgets, weapons and tools.